Software application developers frequently make updates to software applications to incorporate new features or changes. Often it is desirable to test these updates with a portion of application users before deploying the updates to all application users. Developers use various approaches to test particular implemented features or changes in controlled distribution settings. Software applications become more complex as the functionality increases, making reliable testing and evaluation of changes and new features challenging and time-consuming.